Some Kind Of Dream
by Jessa7
Summary: A different kind of reunion. Rose finds herself back in our universe, where she is met by Torchwood. With the rift becoming more active and dangerous everyday, Rose has to face the destruction of everything and everyone she's ever known.
1. Gap in Space

Hello!! New story. Not quite sure where it's going, but felt like writing a new one. Hope you enjoy, and please review to tell me whether to continue!!

xxxxxxxx

It had taken forever and a day. She had searching for so long, for something that looked so harmless, so inconspicuous and unremarkable. But there it was, shimmering and flickering, light refracted from something on the other side.

She should have been so happy and excited. Here it was. Finally, after all this time. What was stopping her? If this had been 3 years ago, even 1 year ago, she would have been through without a second thought.

But there was so much to consider now. She wasn't the naïve 19 year old she had been then. After all the pain of their separation, she had finally grown up. She knew now that even if she went back, leaving behind everything she had formed here, he would leave when she got older, and then where would she be?

In a world where she no longer belonged, alone. And, yet…

She couldn't drag herself away. Her head, and even a little of her heart, told her to ignore this faint ripple by an insignificant road somewhere in Gloucestershire, that it would cause nothing but trouble.

But there was still a large part of her who longer to see him again. And she expected there always would be. No one could travel so far for so long, and not love him.

But to go back would undo everything she had worked so hard for these past 4 years.

Back and forth. Back and forth.

She didn't know how long she was stood there for, unable to take her eyes away, afraid it would disappear before she was ready, the argument going around in circles in her mind.

In the end, it wasn't her choice. Fate, it seemed, had gotten fed up with her trying to make up her mind, and stepped in. She was pulled through, barely even having time to make a surprised noise.

And then, there she was. It looked no different, smelt the same. But it no longer felt like home. It was no longer the familiarity she relied on for comfort.

She turned, but all there was behind her was empty wasteland. No way home.

Letting out a little sigh of frustration, she glanced around. 21st Century. Definitely. But when? And where?

Sighing again, she spun in a circle. West. West it was then. And she took a step forward. And that was all, before she heard the sound of a car coming towards her. She waited, as the black SUV came closer, and stopped.

The doors opened, and she was met by one of the people she had never expected to see again in her life.

'Jack'. The man had frozen, his mouth open, expression shocked, disbelieving.

'How?' She shrugged, and attempted a smile.

'Gap in space and time?' No there was no answering smile, and the woman who had arrived with Jack looked concerned.

'Jack? What's going on? Who is she?' Jack opened his mouth a few times before he found his voice again.

'Rose.'

Xxxxxxxxx

Well? Good? Bad? Please review 


	2. Cardiff

Okily Dokily, 2nd chapter, sorry it's taken me so long to get this up!! Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Dr Who doesn't belong to me…blah blah.

Xxxxxx

'Rose'. Jack's voice was quiet, full of disbelief. He seemed frozen, as he stared at her, his eyes wide, mouth slightly open. Rose had to smile, it wasn't the most attractive look she'd ever seen on him. She told him so.

A faint disgruntled look passed over his features as she teased him, but it passed quickly as he found the ability to move his limbs again. He was over to her in a flash, pulling her close to him as he enveloped her in a hug. Rose let out a delighted laugh as she flung her arms around him in return.

'Oh God, Rose.' Jack pressed his face into her hair. 'I missed you.' She smiled gently, and tightened her grip on him.

'I know.' She soothed. 'I missed you too.' Their embrace showed no sign of coming to an end, both still holding onto each other fiercely, but a quietly cleared throat pulled them apart, but their hands remained clasped.

Jack turned and faced his companion, whom Rose had completely forgotten was there, and smiled sheepishly.

'Gwen, this is Rose,' he looked down at her, his expression gentle. 'She used to travel with me. I work with Gwen.' Rose smiled at Gwen, and stepped forward, her free hand held out. The other woman smiled back at her, and took the offered hand.

'Nice to meet you. Maybe we'll finally find out something about Jack from you.' Gwen sent a challenging look at the man in question, who let out a small sigh, but not the witty retort Rose had expected. She raised an eyebrow in question, but Jack suddenly grinned disarmingly.

'Well, how about we get back to headquarters, let you meet the rest of the team?' Rose frowned slightly.

'Team?' Jack's grin widened.

'Ah, yes.' he motioned to himself and Gwen, 'Didn't I mention we're Torchwood.'

'Cardiff Torchwood?' Rose asked. Jack and Gwen nodded. 'I work for London Torchwood.' She paused, and she looked down, her smile fading. 'Used to work for London Torchwood, I suppose.' Jack gently squeezed their joined hands, and Rose looked up at him. Her lips lifted slightly in a brittle smile.

'It's ok. I knew what would happen. It's just something I wish had never had to happen.' A brief memory of Canary Wharf flashed into her mind, and she winced slightly. Another squeeze on her hand, and Jack tugged lightly.

'Come on Rose.' He said, his voice quiet. 'Into the car.' She followed him to the SUV. Gwen took a seat in the back, letting Rose climb into the passenger's seat. She pressed her forehead against the window, feeling Jack's gaze on her. She turned to look at him.

'Jack?' she asked, and he shook his head.

'It doesn't matter. We'll be back at the hub in a few minutes.' Rose nodded and turned her face back towards the window. She held Jack's attention for a few more moments, before he was sure enough she was actually there. He watched the window, seeing her breath mist up the glass, and he let out a shaky breath, before slamming the SUV into gear, leaving dust billowing behind them.

She wasn't quite sure what she felt. Happiness, relief at finally being back, in her own world, despite how strange it felt now, excitement and joy at seeing Jack, but behind it all was the gnawing guilt and sadness at leaving her family behind.

She frowned. She had known this day would come. Somehow she had known, and her parents and Mickey had known as well, although none of them had known how. But it still didn't make it any easier to leave them behind, and the only relief was that she was here, and so was Jack.

Jack! Someone who she had never expected to see again. The streets flashed by as she was lost deep in thought, and the minutes passed seconds. The SUV was pulling to a stop all too soon, and Rose was suddenly inexplicably, uncharacteristically nervous. She opened the door and stepped out of the car.

She looked around in surprise. She was standing outside the Millennium Centre. She jumped slightly as The SUV roared off again, leaving her a Jack alone.

He smiled, and held out an arm. Rose grinned, and took it, happy to be led wherever.

'Why are we here Jack?' He winked at her.

'You get to enter via the VIP entrance.' Rose looked around again.

'Your base is here?' she asked doubtfully, and he laughed.

'Oh ye of little faith. Just wait and see!' They walked only a few steps, stopping in front of the Bay Fountain, and Rose's expression grew more and more puzzled. Jack, however, was still grinning broadly. He pulled her close to him, making sure she was standing with him on the one particular stone, and pressed a button on his wrist strap.

Rose yelped as they began to move, grabbing onto Jack for stability. They descended quickly, emerging into the heart of Torchwood. Rose looked around her in amazement, her eyes stopping on a particular flying dinosaur.

'A Pterodactyl, Jack?' she asked dryly, her tone suggesting she was really not surprised. He just shrugged.

'Blame Ianto.'

They finally stopped moving, landing safely on the floor of the Hub. Jack stepped off first. He turned to Rose, and spread his arms.

'Welcome to the Hub of Torchwood Cardiff!' he said. Rose grinned.

'Lovely, Jack.' She walked forward, conscious of the three curious faces looking at her from various places in front of her. She stopped beside Jack, and glanced around at unfamiliar faces. She spotted Gwen running quickly down the steps to the side, dark hair billowing behind her, and smiled slightly. The other women caught her eye, and smiled reassuringly back.

The three unknown Torchwood members walked over, curiosity getting the better of them. Jack nodded at them, then looked down at Rose.

'Rose, this is the rest of Torchwood. This is Toshiko Sato,' he nodded at the petite Asian woman on the left, 'Ianto Jones, and Owen Harper.' Ianto smiled in greeting, Owen looked her up and down, and grinned. He stepped forward and held out his hand.

'Owen Harper, resident Torchwood Doctor. And you are?' Rose smiled, and shook his hand.

'Rose Tyler, long lost friend of Jack Harkness.' Owen bent his head over her hand, and kissed it.

'Rose Tyler, pleasure to meet you.' Jack growled slightly, his eyes narrowed.

'Owen.' He said, warning in his voice. Owen sighed, looking up at Rose and winking slightly. Rose laughed, gaining her hand back as he walked back to his desk.

Still frowning slightly at Owen's back, Jack clapped his hands together.

'Right, introductions are over.' He looked over at Gwen. 'We'll be in my office if you need me.' She nodded, and headed over to her computer as Jack took Rose's hand.

'If you would follow me Miss Tyler!'

Rose swept an elaborate curtsey, and giggled. She followed him towards his office, feeling her spiralling emotions lift again as she drank in all the details of the Torchwood Cardiff headquarters. His office was at the back of the Hub, full of foreign objects, some of which Rose recognised from experiences and some she didn't.

In the far corner, sheltered from prying eyes, was a large sofa. Jack pulled her down with him, and she sighed, glad of the chance to stop and let it all sink in.

Her head was beginning to ache, as the brief high of a moment ago faded a little. Barely 2 hours had passed since she had crossed barrier in between the two worlds, but it felt like 2 seconds and like a lifetime.

She didn't know how long they sat there in silence, but Jack's words cut through the air like a knife, and Rose's heart skipped a beat.

'The Doctor will want to know, Rose.'

Xxxxxxx

Ok, so not a long chapter, but hey, look!! I updated!! Please review.


End file.
